Spoonful of Sugar
by AmyS24
Summary: Post Lethal White, Robin is having an admin day in the office and is enjoying spending time with Strike when an unwanted visitor causes truths to be revealed.


**Author note**: So this is only my second piece of writing (both Strike related of course). After the 'Troubled Blood' release date was announced it got me thinking about my favourite detective pairing. Hope you enjoy.

Spoonful of Sugar

The rain had been tapping on the windows of the Denmark Street offices for most of the day but Robin wasn't letting it get her down. In fact she felt quite cosy in her favourite jumper sipping away at the tea that Strike had just made for her. She was having a productive admin day. When she had looked at the piles of paperwork on her desk that morning she realised an admin day was well overdue and promptly got to work organising. As much as she loved being out on the streets doing active detective work there was still something very satisfying about being in the warm, clearing a desk and ticking off a to-do list.

It had also been a while since her and Cormoran had both been in the office together because of their busy schedules so she had enjoyed catching up and chatting over their current cases. Robin thought it best not to think too hard about why she was enjoying spending the whole day in the office with her boss just next door. She had privately admitted to herself that she had fallen for Strike long ago. She hoped that by owning up to this it might help her get over him somehow. So far that plan was not working. She couldn't help smiling to herself as she held onto the 'I love Cornwall' mug and remembered Strike's face when she had teased him about the two big spoonful's of sugar he had put into his own tea.

"Hey," he had replied defensively "my body is a temple but sometimes a man just has to have 2 sugars in his tea." He had said it quite straight faced whilst rubbing his rather substantial belly. "Just because you're sweet enough doesn't mean we can all survive on tasteless hot water" he raised his bushy eyebrows and then gave into the grin he couldn't quite keep hidden. Robin was also trying not to notice how much better looking he was in an ironed shirt, with his stubble properly trimmed and especially when his grin reached his eyes.

All of a sudden Robin was taken out of this daydream by someone racing through the door to the office and definitely risked spoiling Robin's good mood.

"Matthew, what are you…?" she started, looking at the ever handsome man in front of her.

Robin's ex had come storming in, drenched from the rain outside, looking distinctly disheveled and waving a large brown envelope in his hand.

"What's this about?" he demanded, indicating the envelope.

Robin was now pleased that Strike was on the phone and had shut the door to his office after making the tea.

"Well, I can't see properly from here but I'm guessing they are the divorce papers I asked my solicitor to send you" Robin was pleased she had been able to keep her voice nice and calm.

"Yeh they are. A bit of warning might have been nice, what's the rush to get this done?"

"Come on Matt, it can't have been that much of a shock. We are not together anymore. We do not love each other anymore, so I don't want to be married anymore. What is there not to get?" replied Robin starting to get frustrated.

Strike's ears had pricked up on hearing Matt's voice in the outer office. The phone call he had just made had only been brief and now he couldn't find anything to distract him enough from just sitting there listening in to what was happening the other side of that frosted glass.

His professional relationship with Robin had been going from strength to strength since the Chiswell case. He also liked to think on how close they were getting since they had both opened up about their various struggles. Her living with Nick and Ilsa also helped with that of course because they were socialising more outside of the office. He didn't like the idea of Matt strolling back in and knocking her back a few stages in her confidence building. Strike had loved seeing her brighten up, smile, laugh and just relax, something he can't remember her doing much whilst still living with the moron now standing in the outer office.

Matt's voice was getting louder.

"Sorry if I can't switch off my feelings as quickly as you, I still love you Robin and I don't see why you would want _this_ to happen' he waved the papers again 'unless …" Matthew paused almost afraid to make the accusation that had swirled around his brain all morning.

Robin took a moment to consider where Matthew was going with this and then realised "oh so that's why you're here, you still think there is something between me and Cormoran and you want to be proven right. Because I couldn't possibly want to divorce you unless I was also having an affair and wanted to run off with my new man. Matt this is ridiculous. I do not love you and no matter what you think you do not love me and that is why I want a divorce. Simple as"

"I do love you" he said quietly

"No you don't Matt! Loving someone is wanting to be with them, its supporting them, encouraging them, comforting them, spending your whole life just hoping you make them as happy as they make you. You compromise. You feel the joy when they laugh and feel their pain when they are sad. _You_ have spent the last 3 years demeaning me, mocking me, making me feel ashamed of myself and my dreams and on top of that you were actually sleeping with someone else!" Robin was surprised to realise she had no tears in her eyes, she was frustrated with Matt and almost sad for him but was no longer sad for herself.

Matt on the other hand was getting more angry and resorting back to his accusations against Strike.

"Oh and I suppose he's such a saint" he shouted and pointed his arm towards the closed inner office door. "Does he _love_ you?"

"Well if he does he's doing a much better job of it than you and we are not even together!" she was going for it now, she didn't care what Matthew thought she just wanted him to realise it was over.

"At least he makes me feel like I'm twice the woman I was with you, respects me, appreciates me, listens to my theories and makes me feel safe in a world that isn't. Oh and by the way he has never said one bad thing about you except for calling you a fucking moran for cheating on me!"

"So you are together?" pushed Matt.

"Christ's sake Matt, no we're not. Would you feel better if we were? Would it make you finally realise that we are over?" and without waiting for a response she headed straight for the inner office door. Not entirely sure how her plan was going to go down she thought at least it might get rid of Matt.

As his door opened Strike accidentally threw his pen across the room, he had been unconsciously twiddling it between his fingers. He looked down at the random papers on his desk in the hope it wasn't obvious he had just been sat there listening in. He looked up and saw the determination on Robin's face as she headed straight for him. She swivelled his chair to face her, grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth. After a split second of utter shock Strike recovered himself and kissed her back but being very aware of Matthew, resisted putting his arms around her.

Robin realised that Strike was properly kissing her back and she slowed the kiss, savoured it for a moment and pulled away to look in his eyes. They both smiled softly at each other and then Robin stood up to look at Matthew.

"Happy now? Do you see that I am never going to come back to you Matt so you might as well sign those papers" Robin said, trying to hide the fact she felt a little out of breath and trying not to feel where Strike's lips had touched her cheeks.

Matthew evidently had no idea what to say. He went to start a few sentences before realising he didn't have the words. Strike stood up and started to say softly "Look Matthew how about you head home now, you're not going to achieve anything here". His anger at Strike meant Matt found his voice and looked directly into the taller man's eyes, fury in his own. "I was right, wasn't I? You have twisted this nicely, taken advantage of a vulnerable girl, and looks like you're gonna get what you want at last."

Calmly Strike replied "I'm going to ignore that because it's all just bullshit and you know it. Robin is the strongest woman I've ever met and could certainly put me in my place. But to answer your earlier question…" he pointed out to the main office "Yes, I do love her" he said very matter of fact like, "I'd therefore really like you to leave now. You've caused enough upset here and I think you have your answer now."

Neither Robin nor Matthew could quite believe what they had just heard, Matt took one last look at Robin who was looking up at the side of Strike's face, and stormed straight back out the door he had entered only a few minutes ago. The atmosphere in the office was very different to the one he had entered. For a moment Robin and Strike felt really awkward in each other's company. Cormoran had not intended on admitting his feelings but the kiss had given him more hope than he had ever allowed himself to have before. He also really wanted to see Matthew's reaction face.

For those awkward few moments Robin was half hope, half despair as she wondered whether Strike had said what he had just to get rid Matt or whether he actually felt that way.

Strike then smiled down at her and leant in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her this time bringing one hand up to hold the back of her head.

Neither of them knew how long they were stood there intertwined, lips locked. Robin was back in dreamland, tasting his cigarette breath and feeling his hands move over her. Strike just didn't want to let her go. He had wanted to kiss her 2 years ago on those steps at her wedding, he was going to savour this. When they eventually pulled apart they both had big grins on their faces.

"I've wanted you to do that for so long" said Robin resting her head against his broad chest.

"I've wanted to do that for even longer" said Strike, holding her into him with his arms around her back and leaning against his desk.

A few moments went by and Strike took in the sweet smell of her hair and perfume whilst looking around his office at the situation he had got himself into.

"Well let's hope this doesn't fuck everything up" he laughed

"It won't" smiled Robin looking up at her boss and popping onto tip toes to give him another peck on the lips. "Nah, it won't" he agreed.

"Fancy another Cuppa?" asked Robin

"Yeh, go on then," replied Strike, before adding "just the one sugar for me, I'm trying to impress someone".


End file.
